My Nephew's Teacher
by GhettoWolfBlossom
Summary: What happens when you put a cheerful, emotional, loud person with someone who has forgotten how to Smile? SxS


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I'm not making any profit from the story, just borrowing CLAMP's great characters for this fanfic.

Summery: What Happens when you put A Cheerful Person bubbly Person With someone who had forgotten how to smile? SxS All the WAY!

**Author: Wolf Blossom**

**My Nephew's Teacher (re-done)**

**Chapter 1 "The Rattle Snake"**

"Copy the file of 2958 and replace it with file 8630 immediately" It had seemed that the sudden Command made the unnaturally blond sitting at the desk jump up nodding, her face flushed watching the chestnut hair man walk back into his office after slamming the file on her desk. Yes meet the rude, anti-social, Syaoran Li. He had the personality of a rattle snake. But yet instead of being know as one of the most intelligent, respected man in all of China, he was know by his stunning looks which lead a trail of girls following, wait wrong choice of word STALKING his every move. And a trail of icy glares by every male he passed by. Except one.

"Syaoran! You sexy son of a bitch! Where the hell have you been?" An angry growl danced around Syaoran's lips. Meet Eriol Hiiragizawa the overly optimistic, observant, self absorbed man. Well, that's how Syaoran felt.

"Hiiragizawa...." Syaoran's low, deep, harsh voice came threatening Eriol not to push him over the edge; he wasn't having a jolly good ol' day. Eriol chuckled shaking his head as he glanced around Syaoran's exaggeratedly large office. He was organized. His gaze set on Syaoran who was giving his famous glare out the window.

"Tehe Syaoran with that stress you'll age faster and then who will I go with to the bar to catch some of the babes!" Eriol laughed as he dodged a stapler that was aimed at his head. He watched as Syaoran's hand came back to his head giving out a frustrated sigh. He leaned back in his chair his Amber eyes blank as usual. Syaoran showed emotion to absolutely no one his eyes were soulless, his face showed no signs of emotion it was always composed in a serious, mysterious way. Eriol laughed to himself as he made his way to a desk that had two glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"What are you laughing at?" Syaoran's glare crawled back to his face watching as Eriol poured to glasses.

"Just how things have changed, here looks like your dieing for it" smiling idiotically Eriol handed the glass to Syaoran. Eagerly taking it Syaoran quickly gulped the vodka. He gave out a harsh breath slightly enjoying how his throat burned. Mumbling a thanks to Eriol he got up grabbing his jacket and looked out the window watching the sun slowly setting, watching the sunlight slowly disappear from his office. "How's Meiling doing?"

"Fine" He smirked not bothering to make eye contact in the conversation.

"And the boy?"

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

"And the Boy?" I could see in the corner of my eye as Eriol played with his glass spinning the vodka around.

"Fine" Pulling the sleeves out from my jacket I quickly threw it on. I knew Eriol was watching me for some unknown reason. I didn't care however it did irritate me. I was going to ask what his problem was until I notice his bitter smile. We stood quite as we looked at each other.

"She's trying hard." I couldn't help but scowl. He knew I hated talking about this. It angered me, no, anger wasn't strong enough word it infuriated me made my blood boil.

"Raising a child by herself, used as a toy-"

"She's not by herself" I interrupted walking swiftly past him. "I'm here." I left him in my office not caring if the idiot decided to get himself locked in since the building was closing. Or I thought I did. It wasn't till I left the building that I noticed him behind me quickly unlocking my car I got in the driver seat waiting for Eriol to get in. He gave a goofy smile as he hopped in. I was relieved he didn't continue our previous conversation he just blabbered on talking about unimportant things.

"So we ended up in my apartment and did the nasty." I rolled my eyes he was talking about sex again. This guy really needed to get punched in the face I'd do it but then he would complain and that'd just make me want to commit suicide he doesn't shut up when he complains. "After that I met-" Whatever stupidity was going to slip out of Eriol's mouth stopped as I slammed on my breaks seeing a women crossing the sidewalk when it was clearly on green meaning not to fucken cross! Our eyes were wide in shock as we watched the girl in front of the car stare at us like a deer watching the headlights before it slams into it killing the stupid animal. Eriol seemed to shake the shock out as rolled down the window popping out his head. "Miss, are you okay?" I lost control of myself glaring at the women I got out of my car slamming the door a felt a tingle in my hand I wanted to punch something! Brainless women! How dim-witted can you be!?

"S-sir I am so s-sorry I wasn't paying a-attention-" The women shook as she watched me approach her fear was flooding her eyes.

"The hell you weren't I could have killed you. Do you understand that?" I never raised my voice it just came out in a harsh tone I saw her wince taking a step back from me.

"I k-know sir I'm really s-sorry" I turned around from her full of fury I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. Before I could continue our lovely conversation Eriol stepped in the picture.

"Miss I hope your okay you just gave us quite a scare" Fuck him. I tried to control my breathing ignoring their conversation I tired to focus on something else it wasn't till I felt a light touch on my arm did my eyes snapped open glaring at the women. She seemed frightened but seemed determined to talk to me, my glare slightly toned down. Slightly. Her mouth kept on opening and closing. It wasn't till I noticed her eyes they were emerald, how rare. She bit the bottom of her lips before she could say anything I lifted my hand walking away.

"Wait please!" She grabbed my arm swinging me around she took a step forward invading my space. "I know I was being smart it's just that I'm really nervous I had an energetic fun day but since it was my first day you know like any normal human being I was nervous and I still feel like there is butterflies in my stomach so maybe I was seeing things and I-"

"Lady…" I growled making her shut her mouth. "Fist off I don't care how your day was second of all I don't understand what you were saying and third of all get out of my face before you ever regret having this encounter with me" Her eyes were widened in fear but in mere seconds they flashed in anger surprising me.

"Well excuse me! I just wanted to apologize for my human mistake! Not all of us can be perfect! Actually I don't even care if you accept my apology! At least I won't be sleeping thinking oh I should of made sure that I was seriously sorry to the guy but now I won't I don't care! I don't!" She breathed hard as if she just finished a marathon. Don't blame her since she said that in all in one breath. Idiot. She gave me a quick glare before dramatically turning around but then the idiot tripped and fell back. I'm not heartless so I did catch her when she fell on me. Her faced turned different colors of red as she tried to regain her balance. I don't know what made me do it but I ruffled her amber hair.

"Stop being stupid" I walked away glancing at the wide eyed Eriol I nudged my head to the car as I got in stupid moron took awhile before realizing I meant for him to get in the car. He smiled at the lady who was fuming at me her cheeks were puffed up as she stomped her feet. Her face was still tomato red but I didn't care as I drove off with a smirk on my face. What an idiot. Driving back home was well for one a little tense since I was worried some other idiot might walk on the road but Eriol was laughing the way home nudging me with his elbow and wiggling his eyebrows. Sick pervert. I was about to snap on him as we entered my home but I felt a pair of arms around my waist I looked down to see a boy smiling up at me.

"You're home uncle and you're late!" Xiao Lang. Meiling's son. The boy who had a smile on his face no matter what. My Nephew. "So I think my teacher got fed up with me!"

"Why is that?" Xiao Lang stood on my feet as I walked across the living room Eriol being the childish moron he is jumped on my back. But since Xiao Lang enjoyed it I let this one slide. Well no I'm going to fucken kill him, but not now.

"Because we got a new younger teacher! Her name is like MotoKino or Kinototo?" I nodded shoving Eriol's face to the ground and lifting Xiao Lang off my feet. He frowned at that.

"I'm getting old your going to kill me." I heard a scoff behind me, very soft scoff since Eriol was still yelling in pain. A head rested on my shoulder…..Meiling.

"Your only 25 your young Syaoran" I glanced down at her ruffling her jet black hair. She giggles adjusting herself so that my arm was around her shoulder. Eriol cooed causing me to immediately shut him up with a glare. Meiling gave a small laugh "You're still a cold bastard huh?" I rolled my eyes as a response. Yes I do know that I show no emotion just a small smirk that appears from time to time. I won't let emotions control me not again. Not ever. .. Fuck that.

**Say what?!?!?! I'm back? Umm hell yea!!! Hahaha so I did write that I was going to improve on this story! So whacha guys think? Better? Or worse? Come on don't be afraid and tell! If you want me to keep continuing you gotta review ENCOURAGAE ME GUYS!!! Haha! So yea review and have a super duper wicked awesome day!!**

**And yea I'm back!**

**Wolfy is OUT!**


End file.
